User blog:PillsburyZomboi/My Top 10 Superhero Movies of all time
My personal Top 10 Superhero Movies of all time. Remeber, this is my opinion, so please don’t get triggered if you disagree. ' '(Note: This will be mostly Marvel movies, because imo they produce much better superhero movies than any other company. 10. In the 10th spot, I have placed Spiderman: Homecoming. This movie had different opinions from everyone. Some people hated it, some really liked it. I’m in between. I personally think Tom Holland did the best Spider-Man performance out of everyone else. I loved Vulture as the villain, there was a lot of twists in the movie that made me feel surprised, but overall the action and the plot was pretty good! 9. In my 9th spot I put Avengers: Age of Ultron. This is such an underrated opinion, but Age of Ultron was much better than Avengers 1. Ultron was a let down and some of the characters were really cheesy like Captain America and Quicksilver, but the final fight was super cool and I thought Ultron was a good villain. Thought he would be better though. 8. Black Panther' 'is number 8! Black Panther was at the top of my list a year ago, but after watching it a few more times it is pretty overrated. Don’t get me wrong, awesome movie. Great villain, great battles.'' '' 7. In the 7th spot, I have Incredibles. Incredibles was a very good movie from Disney of all the superhero companies. I loved the fight scenes and the characters were awesome, however I personally hated Syndrome. The villain was weak and relied on his henchmen for the most talking, and whenever his henchmen got killed he came in and managed to capture the Incredibles by surprise. But overall, awesome movie! 6. In the 6th spot, is The Dark Knight. This movie was pretty good, but the single thing that made this movie awesome as Heath Ledger’s Joker. The performance was incredible and making him one of my favorite villain performances of all time. Great villain, great movie! 5. Incredibles 2! Releasing this year, this movie was great. Loved Frozone, and the villain was much better than Syndrome, even though Screenslaver was still a little of a let down. But I loved the chemistry between Elastigirl and Screenslaver, and don’t forget the music made me so pumped whenever I watched a fight scene. 4. Number 4… Is Iron Man. The movie that basically kicked off superhero movies, the birthplace of the Marvel Universe. This movie started off with a selfish, cocky rich dude that turned into a selfless superhero who used his money to help others. You gotta give mad respect for this movie, and the villain was pretty damn good as well. 3. Number 3 is obviously Thor: Ragnarok. This movie was pretty comedy-based, but it was so awesome! Hela was one of the best villains every in my opinion, and Thor’s character development was incredible. From a superhero with long hair who relied on his hammer, to an absolute badass with short-hair. Yes, the hair is why he has such good character development… Just kidding! But seriously, Thor is such an awesome character and for him to finally have a great stand-alone movie is great. 2. In number two, is Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. This movie was amazing. The animation was incredible, some of the best I have ever seen. The characters were incredible, (my personal favortie was Spider-Man and Spider-Ham), the plot was awesome, the villains were great, and the soundtrack was awesome as well. There’s not much more to say besides I love this movie! 1. My personal favorite superhero movie of all time, a movie that has been released this year, is Avengers: Infinity War. Or more like Thanos the movie. This movie literally blew my mind; Thanos IS my favorite villain ever, the characters were awesome, pretty much everyone, I loved the Black Order, the ending was something I’ve never seen before, massive cliffhanger! And the Battle On Titan is my favorite action scene ever. We’ve got my favorite superheroes besides Thor and Mantis… (And now Star-Lord lmao), taking on Thanos on an awesome planet. I loved Thanos vs Doctor Strange, best hero vs villain fight ever even though it was literally a minute long. CGI was great, characters were great, Thanos is awesome, great soundtrack, absolutely cannot wait for Avengers: Endgame. It’s gonna blow my mind, and break hella records in the process. The only thing that I did not like about this movie was that Black Widow charged at Thanos with a damn taser in the final battle for Wakanda… What the hell Natasha, you’re retarded. I’m not even overexaggerating when I say I have watched Infinity War 31 times since it’s release. No, I’m not kidding. Yes, I have a chart that proves it. Yes, you might find me a little obsessed with Infinity War. In fact, as I’m writing this I’m watching Infinity War, that’s what made me want to write this lmao. Category:Blog posts